


perfect

by purpleph4se



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Grinding, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleph4se/pseuds/purpleph4se
Summary: My friend is gonna hate me for this but it’s not my fault I have a taste for deranged serial killers
Relationships: Oliver Thredson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> My friend is gonna hate me for this but it’s not my fault I have a taste for deranged serial killers

Your breath caught in your throat as you closed the gap between your lips with bruising intensity, his soft tongue sliding across yours as you claimed his mouth with a needy moan. Olivers hands found your waist, pulling you effortlessly onto his lap, you didn't protest as his hands gripped you possessively, holding you still as you straddled his thighs. Teeth scraped at your lips as you deepened the kiss, your hands tangled in his jet black hair pulling him closer. His hands moved to your clothed breasts, cupping their weight before moving to tug on your shoulder straps, you cried out as his teeth sunk into your bottom lip, latching onto you as your eyes met his, your hips began to gyrate on his thigh, your body aching for more contact. His pupils blown, he gazes at you as if dazed, allowing your lip to slide out from between his teeth. Your lustful gaze returned his, eyes locked. "I love when you look at me like that" Oliver purred, you caught his lips once more and pressed your body closer to his, grinding yourself along his thigh. You moaned as you dragged yourself against him, lighting little fires in your blood, his fingernails digging in deeper into your skin.

He pulled away to latch onto your neck, biting his way down to your shoulder blades as his hands snaked up your back and fingers sink into your shoulders, pressing you down to create more friction. Your heartbeat racing as he reached between your legs, squeezing your thighs as you desperately seek release against him. "Good girl..." He whispers into your ear, you cry out in response. His fingers rubbed over your panties before slipping past them and straight to your folds, you whimpered pleadingly as two fingers sunk into you, curling exquisitely inside of you. “O-Oliver..!” You moan out, desperately reaching for him. You continued gyrating your hips, grinding into his palm, his fingers inside you. The sensations reach a fever pitch as his fingertips graze the exact spot you needed them to touch, his eyes glued to you shamelessly. 

A wrenching sob tore from you. “You’re getting so wet for me, sweetheart,” Oliver cooed, using his thumb to rub around your clit. “Such a good girl for me.” He curled his fingers upwards to brush against a spot that had you building towards your orgasm. It started in the pit of your stomach, drawing outwards to spread towards your pelvis. Breathing becoming heavier, your cries were interrupted with small whimpers prompted by the sensation.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he encouraged as your hips rolled to counter his movements. “Cum for me, baby—Please sweetheart.” In short order, the tingling unfurled and spread out to your extremities. Your face pressed into his neck, eyes squeezing shut, his name falls from your swollen lips as the feeling of his hands on you, overtakes you. Hips spasming, a litany of weak noises escaped as intense pleasure consumed you. You came hard on his hand, shaking as he drew out the intensity of your orgasm with his fingers until it was too much to bear.

He pulls his hand out from between your thighs, wrapping his arms around your trembling body to pull you close as you float back down to earth in his embrace.

”Oliver..” you breathed, mind still hazy from the previous orgasm “I know, baby,” he had already began to unzip your dress, letting it fall off your arms and pool at your waist. He gently laid you down on the comforter, pulling the dress off along with your panties. You were now fully naked in front of him. In shyness of this you covered your eyes with your forearm a blush forming at your cheeks. “Don’t hide yourself from me, sweetheart, you’re stunning..” He praised you, running his hands up and down your body. Oliver moved his touch over to cup a single breast. The calloused skin on his palm rubbed deliciously over your nipple, making you whimper quietly as it provoked the peak to stand to attention, the single contact stirred up another fire in your loins. He dipped down and took your nipple into his mouth. You cried out and arched up into him. The wet warmth of his lips surrounding your breast, how each gentle suckle prompted a series of small throbs to afflict your pussy. In the midst of the pleasure you failed to notice him unzip his pants and take out his cock.

He pulled away from your chest with a _pop,_ he held himself up with one arm while the other was guiding his cock in between your legs, the tip just barely poking your entrance. “Oliver! Don’t tease me..” you whined, your hips bucking up to meet him. He chuckled at your actions. “Of course, my love.” He guided himself inside of you, his hands moving to grab your hips. You let out a small noise of pleasure once he was fully adjusted inside of you “ _God_ ,” he hissed, hips rolling against you. “Oliver,” you moaned, feeling how your inner walls gripped his cock, your body not wanting to let him go now that he was inside of you, filling you so perfectly,

“ _Fuck me_..”

A low growl escaped the doctor at your order. He snapped his hips a little more sharply, drawing a squeak from your mouth, which was quickly followed by a series of whines and moans as each thrust had you seeing stars. His hand slid to your cunt as it dripped for him. He tended to your poor, throbbing clit, rubbing it roughly, the harsh friction working to push you closer and closer to orgasm. His head fell forward dipping into the crook your neck, “ _Fuck_ — So fucking good for me..” His praise had you chanting his name like a mantra. Oliver increased the attention to your clit as he felt your walls begin to tighten and twitch around him. He pumped into you harder, faster, as your thighs began to tremble and your noises became more incoherent.

“Are you gonna cum? Are you gonna cum for me like a good girl?” You could barely answer him, a series of _please_ and _yes_ spilled from you. “ _There’s a good girl—Such a good fucking girl.._ ” he growled. Only a few more seconds passed before your body tensed with the arrival of your orgasm. You let loose a moan as ecstasy rolled through you with a surprising intensity. Your pussy contracted tightly around his cock, drawing him further inside you.

But he didn’t stop. He only continued his ministrations at an even harder pace. Oliver pushed himself up and grab your hips, making sure to leave bruises in the morning. He fucked you in earnest, contorting his features in the most beautiful pleasure. Your overstimulated pussy couldn’t take it. You weeped at the euphoria, “Oliver! _Ah_ —Oliver please!” You wailed out. “Fuck— _Fuck!_ I’m gonna cum inside of you..I’m gonna make you all mine..” He snarled possessively. He panted desperately, his hard, unforgiving thrusts against your sweetest of spots drove you into heaven.

“O-Oliver-!” You cried “ _Mine-!_ ” His abandoned moan is the only warning before his hips crash into yours, a shudder running through his body as his release washes over him. He all but collapsed on top of you once he had been milked completely, his essence fills you, spilling from you. He kept himself up by his forearms but peppering hot, wet kisses to your sweaty skin. The space filled with the sounds of after-sex, of lips gently pressing to flesh and lungs exhaling pants of hot air. For a moment, you lie together, regaining breath, his body heavy upon yours in the most delicious way. 

After a moment, he lifted his head enough to peer down at you, a tired, satisfied smile tugging at his reddened lips. “You’re perfect.”


End file.
